Mes petits secrets
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Deux Bladers qui ne sont jamais rencontrés par le passé tombent amoureux! Le premier cache l'existence d'un membre de sa famille et une santé incertaine. Le second a honte de ce qu'il est. Leur Amour leur permettront-ils d'avancer, d'avouer à leurs amis ce qu'ils cachent? Ou bien la peur gardera sous scellé leurs secrets?
1. Promis

Mon petit secret

Source: Beyblade Métal Fusion

Genre: Family + Romance + MPREG

Couple: Dashan x

Disclaimers: °Les personnages de l'univers de Beyblade Métal Fusion ne m'appartiennent pas! Sauf Mme Wang, Wen Wang et d'autres OC qui arriveront plus tard sont à moi!

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnages principal!

°Les phrases en gras sont le fait qu'un personnage parle une autre langue!

Résumé: Deux Bladers qui ne sont jamais rencontrés par le passé tombent amoureux! Le premier cache l'existence d'un membre de sa famille et une santé incertaine. Le second a honte de ce qu'il est. Leur Amour leur permettront-ils d'avancer, d'avouer à leurs amis ce qu'ils cachent? Ou bien la peur gardera sous scellé leurs secrets?

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Ceci est ma troisième fiction sur Beyblade Métal Fusion car les premières étaient des OS qui s'intitulent ''Par Amour'' et ''Parle-lui'' qui sont des songfics! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!**

Chapitre 1: Promis  


 _Le combat contre Nemesis est terminé depuis deux mois. Pour fêter l'événement Gingka a invité toutes les personnes qu'il connaît et autant dire que nous avons été agréablement surpris mes amis et moi lorsque Madoka nous a téléphoné au Temple de Beylin (nous avons le téléphone depuis peu de temps) en nous annonçant que nous sommes invités à la fête._

 _Chao-Xin a dut dire ''Adieu'' à ses groupies, Mei-Mei le soutenant pendant que Chi-Yun donne les ordres à suivre à nos camarades restant au Temple._

 _Quand à moi je suis au téléphone, expliquant pour la millième fois en moins de 20 minutes à ma mère que je ne pars pas pour vivre éternellement au Japon, que je vais juste passer quelques jours auprès de mes amis._

 _J'vous jure...J'aime ma mère, mais elle peut se montrer pénible lorsqu'elle s'y met! Étonnez-vous que j'ai voulu entrer au Temple à mes 5 ans!_

 _Raccrochant, je soupire de soulagement. Pas trop tôt!_

-Dan'? m'appelle une petite voix dans mon dos.

 _Me retournant, je plonge mon regard dans des émeraudes identiques aux miennes, mon cœur se serre leur vue. Posant un genou à terre, je saisis le petit propriétaire de la voix et le serre tout contre moi, ma main gauche sur sa nuque, ma droite dans son dos._

-Sois sans craintes, Wen°, je serai vite de retour...murmure-je à voix basse pour que lui seul puisse m'entendre.

 _Avec toute la force de ses petits bras Wen me rend mon étreinte, pleurant en silence. Je déteste être le responsable des larmes de Wen, mais il doit comprendre que je ne peux l'amener partout avec moi, qu'il a des règles de vie qu'il doit suivre à la lettre. Sinon je l'aurais amené avec moi partout où nous sommes partis mes amis et moi, je l'aurais présenté à Gingka et aux autres, quoique...non._

 _Il m'a été assez difficile d'expliquer à Chao-Xing, Mei-Mei et Chi-Yun que non Wen n'est pas mon fils caché (un bébé a 10 ans? Faut pas abuser quand même!), ni mon sosie! Bon, je peux accorder ce point à mes amis car il est vrai que hormis notre différence d'âge on se ressemble traits pour traits! D'ailleurs Chao-Xin n'avait-il pas utilisé le mot 'Flippant' le jour où je leur ai présenté Wen?_

-Promis? murmure faiblement la voix de Wen dans mon cou.

 _Serrant un peu plus Wen contre moi, je promets tout en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front:_

-Promis.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Comment avez-vous trouver ce 1er chapitre?**

°Élégant, doux, raffiné


	2. Un baiser sous les étoiles

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Autant vous prévenir tout de suite! Je n'ai rien contre les personnages qui ont une santé de fer, mais BON SANG! ça n'a jamais enragé personne de voir que TOUS les personnages d'animés sont toujours une parfaite santé? Non? Moi, si, quand même! C'est pourquoi dans ce chapitre un des perso' a un problème aux poumons! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Il se peut que dans ma fiction Dynamis s'exprime mal, mais je tente de faire de mon mieux pour garder de lui cette aura de mystère!**

Chapitre 2: Baiser sous les étoiles

 _C'est tard dans la soirée que nous arrivons au Japon. Fort heureusement le père de Gingka, Monsieur Hagane, nous attendait car je crois que mes amis et moi nous nous serions endormis dans l'aéroport même tellement nous sommes épuisés!_

-Bonsoir les enfants! nous salue l'adulte avec un sourire sincère. Vous avez fait un bon voyage?

-Si par 'Bon voyage' vous entendez partir à 17h du Temple, courir pour trouver un taxi qui veut bien nous amener à l'aéroport après évité les fans en délire, apprendre que notre avion a un retard de trois heures alors qu'on est arrivé une heure en retard, tenter de faire enregistrer nos valises, encore éviter des fans en essayant de trouver le bon emplacement pour notre vol, s'emmerder pendant trois heures à rien faire, courir comme des malades pour attraper notre avion lorsqu'on a entendu les hauts-parleurs annoncé son arrivé, la fouille corporelle (une horreur!) par des agents de sécurité, encore des autographes, trouver nos sièges et une fois dans l'avion où on a put enfin, ENFIN, dormir! Ou plutôt essayer de dormir avec deux mômes qui vous hurlent dans les oreilles pendant tout le vol! Ouais, on peut dire qu'on a fait bon voyage! résume, irrité, Chao-Xin. On peut aller dormiiir?

 _Bien que mort de fatigue, je souris, amusé. Monsieur Hagane nous amène jusqu'au parking où une voiture grise nous attend. Nous mettons nos valises dans le coffre pour ensuite monter dedans, moi à l'avant, Chao-Xin et Mei-Mei à l'arrière tenant dans ses bras Chi-Yun endormi._

 _Moins de cinq minutes plus tard mes amis dorment profondément._

-Tu peux dormir, tu sais?

 _Tournant la tête vers Monsieur Hagane, je souris avec indulgence._

-C'est gentil, mais j'éprouve beaucoup de mal à m'assoupir en voiture.

 _Concentré sur la route le père de Gingka me pose quelques questions. Questions que je réponds avec plaisir, ce qui m'aide à lutter contre le sommeil._

 _Alors que je regarde par la fenêtre le paysage de Tokyo, un mauvais pressentiment m'assaille le cœur. Oubliant où je suis, ma main gauche se lève et retire de mon haut mon médaillon que je caresse avec ferveur et douceur._

 _Il n'y a pas de raisons d'être inquiet. Aucune menace ne plane, le Temple de Bei-Ling est en harmonie. Alors...pourquoi ce sentiment que quelque chose de mauvais est entrain de se préparer?_

-...han? Da...

 _Une main étrangère se pose sur mon épaule gauche me faisant sursauter. Tournant brusquement la tête vers la provenance de la main, je suis surpris de voir qu'il s'agit de Monsieur Hagane!_

-Tout va bien Dashan?

 _Mon souffle est court, irrégulier, j'ouvre de grands yeux en comprenant ce qu'il m'arrive! Incapable de parler, j'acquiesce faiblement de la tête, reportant toute mon attention vers l'extérieur._

 _Sentant le regard du père de Gingka dans mon dos, je ne bouge pas, mais sort de la poche de mon pantalon une plaquette où je sors une gélule que j'avale rapidement._

 _Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que Monsieur Hagane ne redémarre le moteur où le reste du trajet se fait dans un silence de plomb._

 _Lorsque nous arrivons à l'appartement que Monsieur Hagane a réservé pour les amis de Gingka, je suis surpris de voir s'avancer vers la voiture Julian, Nil et Dynamis!_

 _Le cœur battant, je sors de la voiture, saluant les trois Bladers qui me rendent mon salut, me demandant si nous avons fait un bon voyage. Moins d'une demi heure plus tard, je suis dans la chambre que je partage avec Chi-Yun et Chao-Xin, mais je suis incapable de dormir malgré la fatigue qui m'habite._

 _Jetant un œil vers l'horloge, je constate qu'il est 3h du matin._

 _Quittant ma chambre, je me dirige vers le balcon où je m'assois, regardant un point imaginaire devant moi, réfléchissant au fait que Monsieur Hagane connaît l'un de mes secrets._

-Hypnos n'est pas parvenu à vous amener avec lui?

 _Surpris, je sursaute et tourne la tête par-dessus mon épaule, mais personne. Je ne suis pas fou, j'ai parfaitement entendu une voix!_

-Montez. L'arbre en face.

 _Suivant l'indication, je m'avance vers l'arbre et, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, je monte. Lorsque j'arrive à la plus grosse branche, je lève la tête et là...Mon cœur s'arrête devant la beauté que mes yeux voient._

 _Dynamis est assit, le dos contre le tronc, torse nu, l'œil levé vers les étoiles._

-Lorsque les hommes succombent à l'appel de Hypnos, Nyx révèle sa beauté à ceux qu'elle juge dignes.

 _Je souris, amusé. Il n'est pas facile de comprendre Dynamis, mais c'est ce que j'aime chez lui. Son mystère. La première fois que Gingka m'a parlé de lui en me montrant une photo du concerné, c'est très fleur bleue dit comme ça, mais j'en suis tombé amoureux._

-Monsieur Hagane ne dira rien. reprend la parole Dynamis. Alètheia guidera vos paroles lorsque vous jugerez utile de confier votre secret aux autres.

 _Sursautant sur la surprise, je m'apprête à demander des explications au garçon dont je suis amoureux, mais ce dernier ne m'en laisse pas le temps, plongeant son œil bleu dans mes yeux._

-Rien n'échappe à celui qui analyse les plus infimes détails.

 _Sentant mes joues chauffer, je détourne la tête, mais une main fraîche se pose avec douceur sur ma joue droite._

-Blader Dashan, pourquoi cette gène? Avez-vous honte du cadeau qu'Aphrodite vous offre?

-Je...

 _Incapable de parler, le cœur battant comme un fou dans ma poitrine, je secoue doucement de la tête. Incapable de détacher mes yeux de l'œil de Dynamys.  
_

-Qui que soit la personne que Éros a voulu que vous aimez, dites-le-lui. murmure Dynamis si près (trop près) de moi. À n'importe quel moment la Moire Atropos peut couper le Fil de Vie de l'élu de votre cœur, Da...

 _Poussé par je ne sais quelle force, yeux clos, j'embrasse avec fougue le garçon que j'aime, mes mains encadrant son visage. Loin de me repousser Dynamis passe un de ses bras derrière ma taille, sa main de libre se pose à l'emplacement de mon cœur, approfondissant le baiser..._

 _En même temps Dynamis et moi ouvrons la bouche pour que nos langues se rencontrent dans un ballet enflammé, endiablé. À bout de souffle, nous nous séparons avec regrets, mais nos yeux ne se quittent pas un instant._

- **Wǒ ài nǐ** °, Dynamis...souris-je en caressant sa mèche de cheveux qui masque son œil droit.

- **S 'agapó** °°...

 _Je ne parles pas Grec, mais le timide sourire que m'offre Dynamis et son œil brillant comme un saphir m'apprennent qu'il retourne mes sentiments. Doucement mon petit ami vient se blottir contre moi, son oreille contre mon cœur._

-Les battements de votre cœur valent plus que toute musique qu'Apollon puise créer...murmure Dynamis.

 _Caressant les cheveux de mon bien-aimé, je souris, heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été..._

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Contentes ou contents de ce chapitre? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis! Vous le savez, je suis gourmande en review! Surtout si ce sont des longues! Bonne journée/soirée à vous!**

°''Je t'aime'' en chinois d'après Google Traduction!

°°''Je t'aime'' en grec d'après Google Traduction!


	3. Peur et promesse

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Un grand merci pour votre patience, chers lecteurs, j'espère que ce 3ème chapitre vous plaira malgré le fait qu'il soit fort court!**

Chapitre 3: Peur et promesse

 _Le lendemain matin, j'ai l'heureuse surprise en ouvrant les yeux de pouvoir contempler le visage endormi de mon aimé. Il est si beau...Avec des gestes tendres, j'écarte les quelques mèches de cheveux qui masquent légèrement son visage pour les amener derrière son oreille. La vie est étrange. Je ne connais pas Dynamis et il ne sait rien de moi et pourtant on s'est déclaré notre Amour, partageant les mêmes sentiments alors que pas une fois dans le passé on ne s'est croisé!_

 _Mais j'ai foi en notre histoire, nous avancerons petits à petits afin de mieux nous connaître, j'en suis certain!_

 _Un faible gémissement me tire de mes pensées, portant mon regard vers Dynamis, je lis de la terreur sur son visage._

-Chronos...murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Sablier...

 _Inquiet, je m'apprête à secouer mon petit ami lorsqu'il ouvre brusquement son œil, reculant de plusieurs centimètres, la respiration irrégulière, l'œil brillant de peur en voyant ma main levée..._

-Dynamis? l'appelle-je doucement en abaissant mon bras. C'est moi, Dashan.

 _Je tente d'apaiser Dynamis, mais cela révèle beaucoup de patience car plus d'une fois mon petit ami a prononcé les mots « Patéras », « Ypakoúo » et «Ypóschesi », refusant d'être touché._

 _Il me faut une bonne heure pour arriver à calmer Dynamis. Une fois calmé, mon petit ami se blottit contre moi, me suppliant de le serrer fort contre moi tout en lui jurant que jamais je ne l'abandonnerais. Surpris par une telle demande, j'obéis._

-Tu es mon cœur, Dynamis, jamais je ne voudrais vivre loin de toi! Je t'aime trop pour te faire de la peine!

-Sas efcharistó°...murmure mon aimé dans sa langue maternelle d'une voix encore tremblante.

-Hé, Darling. souris-je en lui redressant doucement la tête. Tu oublies que je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis.

 _Un fin sourire amusé étire les lèvres de mon aimé. Redressant la tête, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Avançant son visage vers le mien afin de m'embrasser._

 _Quelque soit les tourments qui hantent le cœur de Dynamis, je jure de tout faire pour les connaître et les vaincre, foi de Dashan Wang!_

 **Note de l'auteure:Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit chapitre? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews!**

°''Merci'' en grec d'après Google Traduction!


	4. Indécision

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Après un an, huit jours et huit mois j'ai l'heureuse surprise de publier le chapitre 4! Bon, je tiens à vous préciser que Dynamis a pris les commandes car j'avoue être moi-même surprise par ce que j'ai écris...sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4: Indécision

POV Dynamis

 _Je n'aurais pas du demander à Dashan de me promettre de rester à mes côtés. Tout comme je n'aurais pas du me jeter dans ses bras. C'était égoïste de ma part._

 _Quittant le lit, je me dirige vers le balcon où, après avoir embrassé Dashan, je monte l'arbre jusqu'à la chambre que je partage avec Julian et Wales où, Zeus merci, ils ne sont pas dans la chambre. Me dirigeant vers l'armoire, j'en sors quelques vêtements pour ensuite me diriger vers la salle de bain que je ferme à clef._

 _Poussant un profond soupir, je me laisse glisser le long de la porte jusqu'au sol, déposant mes vêtements à terre, serrant de mes bras mes jambes remontées contre mon torse, enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de mes bras. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, je suis mort de peur. Ces baisers échangés avec Dashan...Ai-je seulement le droit de l'aimer?_

-Oh, puissant Zeus...murmure-je difficilement. Je vous en conjure, protégez-le...

 _''Daímonas''._ _''Enfant du Péché''. ''Indésirable''. ''Indigne de vivre''. ''Impur''...tels sont les mots qui résonnent dans ma tête, doublant mes larmes._

-Seigneur Hadès...pourquoi avez-vous refusé que les Moires coupent mon Fil de Vie? Je ne suis rien. Ma vie n'a aucun sens...

 _Le visage de Dashan apparaît dans mon esprit. Mon cœur se serre davantage dans ma poitrine. Je l'aime...Que dois-je comprendre? Que Dame Aphrodite souhaite me voir heureux? Est-ce pour ça que l'une des flèches du Seigneur Éros a touché mon cœur?_

 _Incertain, je ramasse mes vêtements, me relevant pour ensuite me diriger vers la douche où je m'enferme après m'être déshabillé. A qui pourrais-je parler de mes peurs? Dix minutes plus tard, je sors de la salle d'eau sans avoir obtenu la moindre réponse, sec et habillé, coiffant mes cheveux avec ma brosse._

 _Une fois mes cheveux brossés, je quitte la chambre pour le rez-de-chaussée où des panneaux m'indiquent où se trouve la salle réservée pour les repas de la journée. Y entrant, je vois qu'il y a quelques personnes de levées._

 _Je reconnais Hikaru, Madoka, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Hyoma, Jack, Bao, Aguma, Toby et Ryutaro entrain de s'embrasser (depuis quand sont-ils en couple?), Hokuto (le chien qui parle de Hyoma), Dashan et Julian discutant avec Wales et Sophie_

 _Observant la salle, je me dirige vers ce qui ressemble à un réfectoire où deux femmes et un homme habillés de blanc et une étrange chose sur la tête me sourient, me demandant ce que je souhaite prendre. Étonné de la demande, je ne montre rien, mais leur demande ce qu'ils ont à me proposer._

-Tu as l'embarras du choix, petit! sourit l'homme. Des fruits, des croissants, des pains au chocolat, de la baguette, différents types de pains, du riz, des œufs brouillés ou en omelette, des yaourts! Tout ce que tu veux!

-Deux Kiwis, s'il vous plaît.

 _Prenant le plateau où reposent les fruits demandés avec un petit couteau et une petite cuiller. Remerciant l'adulte, je me dirige vers la table où Dashan, Kyoya et Tsubasa sont attablés, une cruche d'eau à moitié vide devant le maître de Leone. Les saluant, je m'installe, attaquant mon déjeuner, ne sachant pas trop comment me comporter face à Dashan._

-Tout va bien, Dynamis? me demande Tsubasa.

 _Redressant la tête, j'acquiesce de la tête:_

-Il arrive que Morphée ne puisse endormir les gens en une fois.

 _Rassuré, Tsubasa me sourit en un sourire amical pour ensuite reprendre le fil de sa conversation avec Kyoya sous les avis de Dashan. Je ne participe pas à la conversation car je ne sais comment faire._

-...orphelin. hausse des épaules Tsubasa. J'ai été adopté par l'ancien directeur de la WBBA.

-Et toi Dynamis? me demande Kyoya. T'es pas très causant sur ta vie!

 _Finalement, je n'ai plus si faim. Déposant ma cuiller sur le plateau sans avoir touché mon deuxième fruit, je me lève, regardant de mon unique œil les maîtres de Eagle, Leone et Rock Zurafa_

-Dames Séléné, Hécate et Hestia (3) ont recueillies l'Enfant de Personne. répond-je. Que Dame Tyché vous garde en son sein et veille sur vos proches.

 _Me dirigeant vers le lieu où se trouvent les trois adultes chargés des repas, je dépose mon plateau pour ensuite quitter le bâtiment pour la cour extérieure qui se situe derrière les appartements où Hyoma, Jack, Bao et Aguma s'entraînent dans un match amical._

 _Me dirigeant vers eux, je regarde en silence leur match. Les équipes sont composées de Jack et Bao contre Hyoma et Aguma. Fronçant faiblement des sourcils, je reconnais que c'est une bonne idée._

 _Je n'ai pas le temps d'éclaircir ma pensée que le match se termine assez vite par la victoire de Bao et Jack qui manifestent leur joie en de puissants cris de joie pour l'instant d'après se jeter dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre pour, une seconde après, s'écarter, aussi rouges qu'une grappe de fraises._

-Souhaites-tu t'entraîner avec nous, Dynamis?

 _Tournant la tête vers Hyoma, je refuse poliment. Reprenant ma marche, je me dirige vers le tilleul où je commence à grimper jusqu'au sommet._

 _Contemplant le paysage, je ne fais pas attention à mon environnement. Que faire désormais? Cette relation naissante entre Dashan et moi me comble de joie, mais me fait peur._

 _Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours été seul. La solitude est devenue mon amie, ma confidente, l'unique soutien qui m'a permit de toujours trouver des solutions et ne pas sombrer._

 _Aurait-_ _ **il**_ _raison? Ma personnalité aura-t-elle raison des sentiments de Dashan? Levant la tête vers Hélios, je n'arrive pas à démêler mes émotions, à y voir plus clair. Baissant les yeux, je vois Gingka et les autres s'entraîner. Soupirant, je passe une main dans mes cheveux, yeux clos._

 _Dame Hestia...Vous qui êtes la protectrice des Familles, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas su la protéger? Ma naissance vous a-t-elle offensé?_

 _Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors assez rapidement, l'esprit toujours emplit de questions..._

-Dynamis?

 _Une main me secoue légèrement l'épaule, m'arrachant de la torpeur dans laquelle Seigneur Hypnos m'a plongé. Ouvrant mon œil, je vois Dashan devant moi, Seigneur Éole jouant avec ses cheveux._

 _Je suis dans l'incapacité de répondre oralement tellement la beauté de Dashan me frappe en plein cœur. Une nouvelle fois._

 _Levant mon œil vers le ciel, je constate la descente d'Hélios dans de magnifiques couleurs._

 _Une main se posant sur ma joue avec douceur me fait baisser la tête, plongeant mon œil dans le lac émeraude qui sert de regard à Dashan. Seigneur Apolon semble si fade à ses côtés..._

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Quels sont vos impressions? Dites-moi tous, je suis toute ouïe!  
**

Daímonas signifie "Démon"!

Le sablier de Chronos s'est tourné assez de fois en dix ans pour me permettre de vous oublier.


End file.
